Take Care of my Eyes
by kityang24
Summary: She thought he loved her lesser than she loved him until one day, she learned why. He blamed himself for everything and tried to run away, until one day, he learned she was dying. Are they, really not meant to be? KyouXTohru, one-shot, edited, R&R!


**Take Care of my Eyes**

by Lenah Phil

**Tohru's POV**

From a distance I watched him as he crouched over his test paper, his face furrowed in concentration.

I approached his desk and looked at him, straight on.

I could see his handsome face, his fiery eyes, and messy hair.

He, who was tapping his fingers and foot a lot in frustration, looked so adorable that I almost laughed and wanted to kiss him right there.

I remembered the day where it all started…

*

*

*

Months had passed but I was still heart-broken and torn-apart by the loss of Yuki, who tried to say "I love you. ." for the first and last time during the last few minutes of his life.

I couldn't get over his death and his love for me.

I was crying by the park, hidden among the bushes when suddenly he came,

my best friend.

He sat beside me and draped a comforting arm around my shoulders,

hugging me close, not a word said.

I felt so protected then and so strangely comfortable that I didn't even realize

that I was beginning to let go of Yuki

and love this guy beside me.

*

*

*

It was my birthday and I invited him, of course, to go celebrate together.

It wasn't unusual.

We always go and do things together.

We were like partners in crime.

That day we went to the same park again, now decorated with booths on all sides.

The town fair has come and we planned to enjoy it.

How fast time flies!

Before we knew it, it was already dark and time to go home.

It wasn't traditional for a girl to

confess first but then, after all, today isn't like the olden times.

As we walked, I slip my hand into his and told him

"Kyou, I Love You.."

I didn't care if it was a mistake but I knew I had to say it.

He just looked at me, apparently shocked.

I was so afraid to see him drive me away but I did not close my eyes.

I'm glad I did. His eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face.

Squeezing my hand, he said, "Me too."

I've never felt happier.

From that day on, he became my boyfriend.

*

*

*

We loved each other in different ways.

Before, he was aloof to people but strangely now he mingles with them, especially with girls.

Yes, he still meets with those other girls while I concentrated only on him.

Funny how I still love him even then.

"Would you like to go watch a movie together?" I asked one day while we were at our favorite park.

He shook his head.

"I can't… I'm meeting a friend, sorry. Maybe next time, ok?"

"Ok,"

He was always like that, meeting other girls while I was still here for him.

It really confused me.

*

*

*

My birthday came again.

This time he himself invited me to go watch a movie and then a have a bite later.

I was so ecstatic that I was singing all day long until he came with his car, no I bet it was Shigure's car, to fetch me.

As the car sped toward the theater, he took my hand and squeezed it again.

My eyes misted a bit and I turned to him "I love you," I said, squeezing his hand back.

He never once said those words back to me and until now I still wondered.

He turned to me and smiled.

It was a perfect moment but suddenly…

Peep! Peep!

That horrible sound.

A truck came out of nowhere and crashed into us.

We were thrown out of the car and into the rocky ground.

*

*

*

Days passed, we were still unconscious, supported alive by the hospital machines.

I was the first to open my eyes.

I was confused then, but I remembered him.

His bed was beside mine.

The only difference was that bandages were placed all over him.

"Ie. ."I started, my gaze darting to my family.

I was all right, they told me yet their eyes held another kind of sadness.

The doctor came and explained everything.

I screamed and pleaded.

I love him so much that I'll do anything in my power for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am!" I've never been so sure in my life.

*

*

*

I woke up and saw the bright sunlight, shining into my room. Tears fell.

I drank it all in. The vibrant colors of the flowers on my table.

The faces of my family and friends as they hugged me.

This was the big day.

But, the door suddenly opened. And in came Shigure.

"Tohru, before anything else. I want to show you something."

I agreed. I was strong enough, after all.

He took me into his car, and my eyes misted as I recognized that this was the same car Kyou drove when the accident happened.

"You fixed it."

"I sure did. And I want to help fix your heart too."

He turned the corner to the Sohma's compound.

The gate opened. Shigure opened the car's door for me.

I got out of the car. "Oh my God."

And right at that moment I couldn't stop the tears falling down my cheeks.

Right in the middle of the compound were tents and booths of all sizes and colors.

It looked just the same as the town fair we went to the day I confessed to him.

Even the lights, the balloons, the rides were the same.

It was as though Kyou recreated that moment and froze it in time.

I fell on my knees and cried and cried.

Shigure stood beside me and explained how Kyou asked help from many people, doing even the most stupid errands just to make this possible. He was planning to show this to me on my birthday, the day of the accident.

"But why this way?"

"He just said he regretted not saying he loved you."

I was stunned.

He wouldn't say I love you to me

because he wanted to say it right on the day I first said I love you.

He valued that day.

I was so wrong.

"I love you so much, Kyou."

I was ready.

*

*

*

**Kyou's POV**

"Man, shouldn't you go and visit her?" Haru slapped me on the back.

Finally, I was out of the hospital.

As fast as my strength could allow, I ran away from that horrid place and never returned.

She was still there, very weak.

But, I couldn't go back.

It was my entire fault why she's there and I was not.

Everyone tried talking to me but I couldn't listen to them. They don't understand.

I cannot bear to hear anything about her anymore.

I tried to run away.

But, my heart was still aching in guilt.

In my dreams, I see her face, saw her love.

Still, I procrastinated and let everyday pass by without me setting a foot in that hospital.

Even so, I prayed every night as well, to every known God there is.

_Help her please. Make her better._

*

*

*

Weeks passed then one day the phone suddenly rang.

I answered it and recognized Uotani's voice.

"Kyou, you bastard! She's dying!" she cried.

I felt my body turn to lead.

No, she can't be…

Quickly, I sped out of the house toward the hospital.

_Baka!_ I cursed myself. _How could I let this happen? She's everything to me._

I dashed into the hospital and into her room.

As I entered the door, I saw them sobbing, crying over a figure on the bed, pale as death, bandages over her eyes.

"Tohru…" I faltered. I knew I was wrong for not coming back.

I was wrong for leaving her alone and

now, she's gone without even hearing me, the words she always wanted to hear.

It was too late.

Hanashima stood up and walked toward me.

She held up her hand and slapped me.

I just stood there.

"Fool," she said, though it was in her usual monotone, it held such anger. "She loved you but you never cared. ."

then she shoved to me a folded paper

and curtly walked past me.

My hands shaking, I opened the paper.

Then, the tears began to pour.

_Aishiteru_

_I understand everything_

_Please take care of my eyes_

_I LOve you, Koibito_

_I always will. . ._

"I'm sorry. ."I said as I kneeled beside her bed, crying as I've never cried before.

She gave me her life but I did not even realize.

I never even thanked her for it.

My family surrounded us that moment and it was Shigure who touched my shoulder.

"She knows, Kyou. All the time, she did know that you loved her."

I paused.

"She saw it, Kyou." Another voice piped in.

"Live for her now."

I closed my eyes, a sudden peace overwhelmed me.

It was as though somebody hugged me just then.

_I love you, Kyou._

I squeezed her hand. . .

"I love you too, Tohru. .I will take care of your eyes. .I promise. ."

And that promise helped me create a beautiful life.

*

*

*

**Lenah:**

Lol, I don't think eye transplantation is possible but here, it is. Just bear with me. .

It's my first fic and I got the idea from a text message so the story's probably lame.

Well, anyway I hope some people will like it!

I might write another fic in another anime once I get reviews. .

Hehe

Oh credits to the anime fic "The Dolls" for inspiring this story. .lol, that fic made my sister cry


End file.
